


Daisy

by flowerpeddler



Series: The Kingdom of Varhys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: The moment you see Akaashi Keiji, all you can think is how he would have been the perfect "knight in shining armor," had he not been clad in bloodied and ashen metal instead. ♡ [knight!akaashi keiji x reader]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: The Kingdom of Varhys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684972
Comments: 31
Kudos: 93





	1. WOULD YOU

The king of Kiagre is dead.

To be frank, you aren't quite sure if you should tremble with fear for your future or if you feel relieved. When Yachi, your closest friend in the palace, tells you the news, you nearly drop the heavy vase, garnished with day old daisies, onto the carpet. From where you stand, you can hear voices outside the room. Your curiosity gets the better of you, and when she looks away, you sneak a quick glance into the palace foyer.

No one's there.

How strange. Today is the day the king was to be engaged to the princess of the Varhys kingdom, a kingdom neighboring yours, in order to end the war between the two kingdoms. Where is she and her staff? Is she the one responsible for the death of the grotesque king? Had she killed him because she couldn't believe him? It made sense- King Setsuo had always been notorious for being cunning and evil.

And now he's...

Then you peer closer, and suddenly, a swarm of people are rushing down the stairs. It's enough to pique even Yachi's interest, and she practically pushes you out the door to get a better look. Among the people, all clad in foreign clothes, are expressions of relief, anticipation, and content. You suppose you can feel the same way in regards to the newly deceased Tyrant King, who has capitalized on the palace maids and even his own people for years now.

A pair of steely, brown- almost black eyes meet yours. The owner of the eyes then glance at your partner, who squeaks in surprise. You don't blame her; his gaze is absolute. As a shiver runs down your spine, Yachi grasps onto you when the castle's mages summons a large, white bag. It's darkened with crimson stains, and you can't help but wonder what in the Goddess' name is in there.

If Yachi is right, it must be...?

Your blood runs cold as you realize just who's body is in that silk and linen bag.

The knight with the keen gaze murmurs something to a weary looking woman and another knight, though this one has wild, dual-toned hair. Shortly after, the woman next to him replies to him, before guiding two dragons and a yawning man out the palace. You've never seen dragons that big before.

"He's coming this way," murmurs Yachi, her grasp on your upper arm growing tighter. She's right- the powerful knight is heading over to where you and a few other maids stand.

As he gets closer, you can't help but think how delicate his face looks. It's a contrast to the dark circles and grim frown on his face, but what sets off alarms is the way he disregards the streaks of blood on his armor and his cheek. It's as if he never noticed, and you wonder just what he's been through in order to stay so composed.

"Hello," you mutter out, averting your gaze to the ground when he waits in front of you.

"The princess has requested the palace staff to come with her to Varhys," is what leaves his lips. "With the death of King Setsuo, she plans on dissolving Kiagre and uniting it with Varhys."

You suck in a breath. You hated hearing his name, and your fists ball up at the mention of him. "I see."

Still, the situation seems iffy to you.

Did the princess kill him in order to obtain more land? You suppose it's karma- you've heard rumors of Varhys being ravished as a result of the war King Setsuo had declared on the kingdom. In your opinion, he should have never asked the princess to marry her if he really wanted the kingdom.

Yet, at the same time, it hardly fazes you. Instead, all you can think is how the cruel bastard deserves it for neglecting Kiagre because of his foolish greed for land. It's what he'd get for forsaking your home and the Kiagrean people. Despite your relief of his death, Kiagre is your home, and it's terrifying to think of even venturing into foreign land. It's where you were born, where you had grown up, where the memories of your family are.

Having noticed the torn expression on your face, the knight frowns. "Are you alright?" he asks tentatively.

"Not all of them have to come, Kei," the woman from before tells him, though her gaze is directed at you. "Since that demon is dead, I'm sure the castle staff will be unemployed. If you wish to have a job, I would like you and the other staff to join the staff at the Varhys Palace."

She's the princess! Immediately, you curtsy and keep your eyes on the floor a colleague of yours had polished earlier this morning. "Your Highess! Unemployed..." the last word is muttered under your breath, though. You really wouldn't have a job if there was no king to pay you for your work...

With no family left in the kingdom, you can't possibly live without a job, and you don't even want to think about paying for rent outside the palace without a source of income.

Yachi, however, must have different plans. "Your Highness," she greets, bowing. "I'm afraid I am unable to accept your graciousness. I must stay in Kiagre with my family." Her voice shakes as she bows; poor girl must be terrified in the presence of royalty. On the other hand, the sight of the disheveled yet still beautiful princess hardly fazes you since the late king had often ordered you around on his personal accord. You'd be a fool if you aren't cautious around her, let alone any royalty.

Yachi turns to you and squeezes your upper arm for the last time. "Come find me in our room later?" she asks, eyes begging; you owe her a proper goodbye, after all. By now, your heart is more or less on the decision to leave, no matter how rash it may have been.

"And you?" the knight, "Keiji," asks, gesturing. "Many of the other staff members have agreed. There'll be nothing for you all in this palace any longer, and you'll live a better life in Varhys."

You don't want to mention that both kingdoms are dirt-poor as a result of the war, but honestly, anything is better than working in the same palace that has taunted you for years now. "I suppose," you concede, eyes still focused on their feet. "I don't have much here anyways..."

The princess nudges the knight in a rather unladylike way. "You're awfully talkative, Kei. I don't remember you being this chatty with strangers."

"Your Highness! If it's for the kingdom, then I must," he insists, but your eyes catch the way the pink dusts his cheeks when you finally look up. The steel in his eyes is gone, and for a moment, he looks quite boyish with the flustered expression on his face.

She studies the man for a moment before smiling to herself. "Well-" she looks at you, and you bring your gaze down again. "If you are coming along with us, perhaps it'd be best if you serve my retainer as his personal maid for the time being. He's always refused so far, insisting that any maids should be treating me instead."

The knight looks annoyed, but the blush on his face has increased in intensity. It's a fragile, cute look on a stony face like his, you have to admit. "Your Highness-"

"That settles it." she claps her hands together, grinning at you. "Please be good to him! I'll be outside for a moment- I have to make sure Atsumu hasn't collapsed in the garden with the dragons." Like he's a toddler, she ruffles his head and skips back towards the entrance, leaving a dumbfounded you and an embarrassed Keiji.

"I apologize," he murmurs, turning to you. "When the princess has her eyes set on something, it's hard to change her mind. I've only done it a handful of times in the years I've known her."

You suppress a smile. "She's right; you're quite the chatterbox. I could have inferred that on my own," you tease, and he looks at you with a startled expression that wipes the smirk right off your face. "I'm sorry. It's not my place, and I shouldn't have said such inappropriate things." He's still the retainer to the princess, and tiers above you in terms of hierarchy.

This time, he's the one who smiles. "There's no need to be concerned about those sort of things," he says truthfully, judging by the way his face relaxes. "During the war, I've spent my time with barbarian twins- hardly anything upsets me now."

It piques your curiosity, and suddenly, you want to hear more about his time during the war and how it was from the perspective of a Varhysean soldier.

"If you must say your goodbyes, I must tell you to do them soon. We'll be departing tomorrow morning," he advises, looking out the window. The fading sunset emphasizes his cheekbones and sharp jawline.

You're a fool to have thought he looked so cute and delicate. In this light, he's impossibly handsome, especially when the steel in his eyes has disappeared.


	2. DOTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet two of your coworkers, and patch akaashi up

Your days in the Varhys kingdom are empty and dry.

Not literally, of course. The kingdom is notorious for gloomy weather and constant drizzles, which practically make it impossible for you to dry the laundry you've washed. You've learned that if you dry it in the morning, there's a lower chance for rain, but it's quite draining to wake up before dawn every other day for the sake of laundry.

"You don't have to take up all these chores," your senior, Kaori, reassures you as she hastily grabs the load of clothes from you. "You're new here right? Even though you've only been here for a week, you've already done half of our chores..." she nods towards a red-haired girl with a lazy smile on her lips. "That's Yukie- I would have introduced you earlier, but she's always asleep."

You only shake your head, reaching for the clothes, but Kaori stops you. "This is only a fraction of what I did back in Kiagre. I can take it- really!" you contend, but honestly, you're a little relieved you won't have to be washing and drying all day.

"Oh, you're the one who's been doing all that laundry, huh? (Name), right?" Yukie muses, patting your head gently with a soft smile that makes you want to take a nap. "Thanks. Why don't you see if Akaashi-san has something for you to do? You've done plenty, and he returned to the castle at dawn. A birdie told me you've been appointed as his personal maid..." she wags her eyebrows, the smile turning into a cheeky grin.

Immediately, the tips of your ears grow warm as you tried to avoid their gazes. "What? Well, yes, that's true, but it's nothing like you're imagining!" you protest gently, following the two girls into the laundry room that smells of soap and freshly dried linens. The room is cramped, especially with all three of you in there, but it provides a cozy sense of comfort from the unyielding drizzle of the rain outside.

Akaashi- or _Keiji_ , as the princess called him- is a relatively quiet man with little demands. The only chores he's made you done are minimal tasks to bring him some water or to fetch another knight, Bokuto, for him. You haven't exactly seen him in the past few days due to a mission, but apparently it has already come to an end. A part of you is inquisitive- or perhaps nosy- as to what he's been doing all this time.

"I'm willing to bet five copper coins that changes," says Yukie as she nudges the dirty-blonde maid, who nearly drops the laundry at the impact.

"Oh, leave her alone," Kaori scolds gently, though there's a grin on her face and a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. "Well, (Name), maybe he needs your help. Doesn't hurt to check, right?" without even waiting for your agreement, she pushes you out of the room with that grin of her. "Come back if he doesn't give you any work!"

Though your days in the kingdom are empty and dry, the two girls seem to fill in any holes for you. It's strange not having Yachi or loads of work to do, but it's not an unwelcome change- just strange and unfamiliar.

The palace is warm and bright, and it's a strange sensation to walk down the halls without much fear or anxiety. You do your best to keep to yourself in the halls, but you're still growing used to having the other knights and maids greeting you every time you step out to finish a chore. The steps you take echo with offers of promises, and you're glad to finally be rid of the tyrant king who had trapped you in his relic castle for so long.

Even straight after war, the palace is immaculate. The stairs are adorned in polish and velvet, as if coaxing you up another level. You almost feel like the princess herself as you're surrounded by luxury and the scent of a clean home. The air back in the Kiagrean palace had been suffocating and heavy, but now, you feel as if you're floating on top of clouds as you practically glide along the halls.

Eventually, you make your way to the grand knights' quarters, where the top knights resided. Hoping he's in his room, you gently knock on his door. "Um, hello? Akaashi-san? It's (Name)," you call out hesitantly.

There's a bit of shuffling on the other side. "Oh, hello," he greets, poking his head out the door before opening it completely. "What brings you here?" he asks, not even bothering to hide the curiosity in his voice, but you hardly hear him when you see the injuries that adorn his body.

Your eyes automatically travel down to his torso and arms. "You're... hurt?" the bandages on his arm look like they need to be replaced. Had this happened during his mission at former Kiagre land? "I-is everything alright? I came to check on you to see if you needed anything."

"Ah... The princess sent me to the new land to talk with the people, but there were some civilians who didn't exactly agree with Varhys' decision to unite the two countries in one."

Of course the people wouldn't be able to just comply in only a week- what was he _thinking_? Going all the way to Kiagre to reason with humans who've learned only the ways of battle as their only form of communication?

"They didn't _agree_? King Setsuo treated us like _trash_! Of course they won't agree! I get it- this union is best for both kingdoms, but still!" you nearly spit out, fists tightening at your side. "You shouldn't have gone, Akaashi-san. You even got yourself hurt!" you motion to the day-old bandages coiling around his arm- and likely his abdomen, judging by the way he's holding his stomach.

He shakes his head. "They're just conflicted, I think. They probably don't trust the princess, considering their history with monarchs in the past. The people in the capital had a riot from conflicting sides, and I just got caught in between trying to stop it."

You study his expression. "For a kingdom retainer, you're quite the fool," you huff out as you make your way into his room, ignoring the way his eyes widen in shock. "I'm sure it can't be easy getting those wounds cleaned by yourself. Let me help."

"It's not that serious," he insists weakly, though he does nothing to stop you. "Just a cut on my arm and stomach. It'll heal up on its own. I've already gotten it mostly treated with magic."

You're already rummaging through his cabinets for disinfectant and more bandages. "Clearly that mage isn't great at healing wounds if you're still bandaged up like that," you retort, dabbing some of the alcohol onto a cotton pad. "Alright, let's see it." You wave your hand for him to take off his clothes; it's a thought that reddens your cheeks, but you force down any ounce of embarrassment for his aid.

Hesitantly, he gingerly takes off his shirt and rips his bandages off. You can't help but cringe when you see his skin stick to the thin cloth, noting how painful and sore the wound must be after his inconsiderate action.

"You'll hurt yourself if you're that rough," you scold, forcing him to sit down in front of you as you clean up his arm wound.

The jagged flesh along his abdomen is much worse than the wound on his arm. They're both angry, raw lightning bolts that drag down his pale skin. You can see the remnants of amateur curing magic since the cuts aren't oozing or bleeding, but he looks far from healed.

The expression on his face is unchanging- like he's used to consistent pain. "It doesn't look like it's infected, but you should probably see another mage to clean this up. Just keep it clean, and you should be fine," you mutter, the cotton in your hand gently sliding across the openings of his wounds. They don't look _that_ bad, but this is clearly the work of an inexperienced healer. "What compels someone to just run into a riot like that? Retainer or not, you're a moron to think you can stop the Kiagrean people just like that." The words slip out of your mouth without even thinking, and you look up to see his expression.

He's looking back at you in surprise and the slightest bit of fascination. "...Huh." is all that leaves his pink lips.

"Sorry," you apologize immediately, looking down to grab the bandages. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just... they can get really hostile- it's just the culture. Whether if you're strong or not, they're not going to take to outsiders that easily. In the end, the unification might be good for Kiagre, but it's going to take time convincing most of the people."

Your people are violent, if it isn't obvious from the former practice of giving up the throne to the strongest man in the kingdom. They practically live off battle and are quick to dispose of any outsiders. It's a miracle they haven't torn Akaashi to shreds, but you suppose he must have _some_ talent in battling if he's become the princess' retainer.

"Well, I suppose I know now," he muses, watching you bandage up his torso first. He's incredibly built, but you try not to notice the toned muscles of his bodies and try to focus on patching up his wound before he can get to a palace maid. "It's a little strange to be scolded- usually I'm the one taking care of others. It's kind of nice."

"It's just how I'm wired," you explain, moving onto fix the wound on his deltoid. "But really, promise me you'll get this checked out by tonight. Otherwise it might scar."

He glances at you, making such intense eye contact with you that you might freeze in place. It's that normally steely gaze of his. "Hm. It's strange, (Name). The only thing I can think of is that you'd make a very doting mother one day."

You almost laugh in his face. "How bold of you. A mother? I'll need a more stable income before even thinking about having children one day," you mumble, though you do your best to hide your blushing cheeks from the esteemed knight, who looks devilishly handsome in the warm lighting of his bathroom.

"Isn't it traditional for Kiagrean families to have the father earn the money? Why worry about your income at such a young age?"

"Well, _technically_ , I won't be Kiagrean if Kiagre is getting united with Varhys," you point out, finishing up the bandaging. "And my mother practically raised me and earned money since my father died when I was younger. Never hurts to be prepared for the future, Akaashi-san."

He shakes his head, smiling slightly. "Like I said- you'd be a very doting mother since it sounds like you're already subconsciously planning for kids if you're this concerned about income."

"Akaashi-san, I don't know if that's very appropriate for you to say."

"You can call me Akaashi. Consider it my thanks for patching me up." He shrugs, testing out the new bandages with a bit of stretching that you _have_ to tear your gaze from. You already know his abs are undulating from the motion.

You arch an eyebrow as you pack up the material. "Ignoring me, I see. You're more childish than I'd ever expect."

For a man with such a hardened gaze, he has quite the honeyed tongue. Despite his muscled form, all of a sudden, he looks like a boy, with that small smile toying at his lips.

"Ignoring you? Quite the contrary, I'd say. If you really feel that way, how about I tell you something that interests you?"

"You're more talkative than I'd ever imagine," you comment, peering at him suspiciously. "Didn't the princess say something like that when we first met?"

He shrugs, wincing briefly when his arm wound opens up slightly. "I could say the same to you; you're not exactly the most talkative maid I've ever met." He allows you to dab at the wound with some tissues from his bathroom. "Your request?"

You hesitate for a moment. "When we first met, you said something about your time during the war. Twins, the princess..." you can't deny you're at least a little curious about this handsome man's past, and the soft scars you've seen on his back and abdomen promise you juicy tales of battle. "The Kiagrean people are very open about sharing their battle experience, but if you're uncomfortable with it, I'd just like to hear your tales of how you lived. It must have been hard."

"Probably just as difficult as how you lived your life in the war," he begins, putting his shirt back on when the bleeding stops again. "Well, it started with the siege. Another knight and I took her, the princess, to a neighboring village, where a family took us in. It's funny to recall because she ended up falling for one of the twins."

Talkative or not- you're a sucker for a good love story.

"And?" you press, feeling more curious.

"He's training as a knight to earn the right to propose to her," he says. "A romantic at heart, I see. Well, he's also partly the reason why King Setsuo was killed. The king injured him in battle, and the princess went berserk and killed him in retaliation."

"That is brutal," you gasp out, ignoring the way Akaashi more or less insulted you. "But... strangely sweet." You'd have to make sure to never get on the princess' bad side if she was capable of taking down that brute of a king.

He snorts, but you can see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Sweet? I wouldn't go that far, but I guess it was quite touching, looking back at it now," he replies, leaning in ever so slightly.

You're acutely aware of how close he is to you. Normally, you'd be much more chaste and guarded, but the steel in his eyes have completely disappeared. You suppose it's your turn to let down your walls, and there's something dragging you closer to him.

He must have bathed earlier today as soon as he had arrived back at the palace. His hair looks soft, and there's a soft scent of cypress and sweet ivy coming off of him. You aren't sure when your hand had landed on his thigh, but you can feel his body heat singe your hand.

"It is sweet," you mumble. "Well, a little shocking to know that's how the princess is, but still sweet nonetheless." At this point, you're already leaning in as well, and his breath is practically mingling with yours.

"She's always been like that," he whispers, chuckling softly. His hand is on your waist, and it seems that all the ice is in his eyes has moved to his grasp, freezing you in place but burning you with frostbite. It's achingly hot and bitterly cold.

You glance down at his lips. "You sure do talk about Her Highness a lot." It's natural- he's only her retainer, after all.

A flicker of recognition glints in his eyes. "Oh, do I?" he pulls away before clearing his throat. He looks obviously embarrassed, and it feels like a harsh slap to your face. "Perhaps I do."

The warmth had dissipated in an instant, and your arms feel cold and bare. The sugar of his lips have burnt off, leaving you with the hauntingly bitter taste of confusion and defeat. Your callow heart feels like he's squeezed it with his bare hands, and there's an unexpected tenderness that gnaws at you.

You can barely hide your disappointment, but you muster up a mask of steel that matches his own as you pull away as well. "It's to be expected," you reassure him. "Well, if there's anything else I can do, just find me."

You stand up to head out of his room and find the two maids from earlier. You're hot with embarrassment, so you turn your gaze from his to save whatever is left of your dignity.

"Right," he says slowly. "Thank you for helping me. I'll be sure to see a mage by dinnertime." It's almost astounding how capricious this man can be. He's a glacier but a rampant fire. His gaze is made of steel and the soft breeze.

You turn from the living contradiction that is Akaashi Keiji before departing his room.


	3. SHRINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkkkkkkk haha and anxious reader bc let's be honest, haven't we all agonized over a stupid mistake or event?

You don't think you could bear to see Akaashi after that near kiss in the bathroom.

Upon remembering the memory, you bring your fingers up to your lower lip as your cheeks flare with embarrassment. Near kiss? Would he have considered that moment the same as you? You aren't sure what had gotten into you- how could you allow yourself to be so close in proximity to the knight? Having always been a stickler for rules and modesty, you can hardly believe you let your guard down enough for him to wiggle his way into the spot in front of you.

How mortifying... especially if the closeness had made him uncomfortable, which is apparent and as clear as day by the way he swiftly backed away when he had realized just how close your lips had been to his. It's enough to make your heart falter down the path of regret and shame.

Immediately, you slap your hands to your burning face, the ivory towel you had been holding falling onto the laundry basket. You can't believe the lack of chastity that been disposed of during that unanticipated moment; where were your manners? As your thoughts run over the memory over and over again, you can't help but feel guilty for pushing past his personal space and his boundaries like that.

It's one thing to dishonor your own morals in getting close to an unmarried man when you're still a maiden, but it's another thing to approach him so closely that it makes him uneasy. Just because you're his personal maid doesn't give you permission to try to coax him like some kind of vixen-

A hand rests on your shoulder. "(Name)," Yukie chirps in a sing-song fashion. "Get your head out of the clouds and help me with these towels, will you?" she places the fallen towel back into your hands. You had almost forgotten she had been standing behind you, and your cheeks erupt in a scarlet shade when you realize that she must have seen you act like some love-struck fool.

"Oh! Sorry!" you fold the towel over a few times so it forms a nice shape for stacking. "I didn't sleep too well last night." It's not a lie- you had spent the entire night tossing and turning because of what had happened with Akaashi.

She grins at you with that crooked smile of hers before winking. "Is that so? Did a certain knight keep you up?"

_Yes, but not in the way you're expecting..._ you think to yourself.

"Goddess, no!" you cry, horrified. "There's just been a lot on my mind!" a part of you just wants to fall onto the ground and die right there- that way you wouldn't have to worry about Yukie's teasing or how to confront Akaashi again.

"Stop that, Yukie. Don't give her such a hard time," scolds Kaori, who scoops up the pile of towels the two of you had folded to place them in a separate laundry basket. "I'm sure adjustment to Varhys must be tough on you, (Name). Take all the time you need to get used to things around here."

You're incredibly thankful for your senior for having your back. The two are a breath of fresh air, especially when you're stuck in a new kingdom with no idea where your life is going with all these new political changes. You hope you won't be working in the castle and will be able to live a quaint life, but for the time being, working here isn't so bad- especially when you have two supportive friends with you.

It makes you miss Yachi just a tad bit more than usual, but both Kaori and Yukie are like older sisters to you. They're quirky, fun, and kinder than you could have ever hoped for. Honestly, you're lucky that they've reached out to you since having no one by your side would undoubtedly suffocating.

"It is pretty different. I'm used to a lot more work and snappy supervisors, so having so much off-time and a relaxed attitude makes me anxious. Sometimes I feel like I need to be doing more after all my chores," you admit sheepishly.

Yukie sniffles. "You poor thing! Must be overworked and burnt-out, huh? Don't worry- workload tends to be pretty lenient since there are so many workers!"

"You're almost done for the day once you put up these towels in the bathrooms," Kaori mentions helpfully. "Feel free to take a nap until dinner time. If you really feel like you need to be doing more, why don't you see if Akaashi-san needs anything from you?" she suggests, plopping another folded towel onto the pile.

Again, you're reminded of the confusing knight. "I'm sure Akaashi will be fine."

She doesn't miss the way you wince at his name. "Is that so? He tends to overwork himself when serving the princess or during training, so I'm sure he'd like some assistance. It doesn't hurt to check up on him... unless if something happened between the two of you?"

"You don't use any honorifics with him?" asks Yukie, who has a cheeky simper plastered over her face. "My, aren't you two close? But if anything _did_ happen with him, I'd love to know!"

"You don't use honorifics with me either!" you struggle to point out, trying so desperately to avoid their scrutinizing gazes. "Nothing really happened."

She clasps her hands together and rests them against her cheek. "But aren't we close? We work together, after all! Something tells me you're a liar, my lovely (Name)! So do tell- what happened last night? I heard your door open and close awfully late at night after all."

"We are close, Yukie but... um," you pause, eyes darting all over the room. "Kaori?" you beg, glancing over to responsible, walnut-haired maid and asking her for assistance with your pleading gaze.

To your dismay, Kaori only tilts her head, and there's a glint in her eyes that mirrors the mischief in Yukie's pinky-brown eyes. "Hmmm... well, if I'm being honest, I'd like to know too," she hums, smiling coyly at you. "Did something happen last night?"

You hesitate for a moment, not knowing exactly what you could tell them. Even after knowing them for only a few days, you can already tell these two girls would end up pestering you so much that you'd have no choice but to give in. Frankly, you don't want to have to deal with them bothering you for information about you and the steely knight, so the only choice you have is to just tell them what had happened-

Or technically, what _didn't_ happen that night. 

"I mean..." you trail off before taking a deep breath. "Kind of? I helped him patch up some wounds since the mages didn't really do a proper job of healing him- ah, speaking of which! I wonder just exactly who had gone with him to Kiagre... why would he ever take along such an inexperienced mage?" you mutter, remembering how raw Akaashi's wounds were. Hopefully he had gone to see someone who could heal up his sore skin after you had left.

Kaori snaps her fingers. "Oh, you must talking about Osamu-san. He and his brother came to the kingdom from Arystian Village to train under the knights and mages. He's still pretty new, but apparently Akaashi-san stayed at their household during the war."

"Oh," you realize, eyes widening. "He did mention something like that..."

"So did he mention anything else?" Yukie presses. "Maybe something about how pretty you are...?"

You scoff, though you smile at her words. They think you're pretty? "Not even... I think I just made him uncomfortable. I ended up invading his personal space-"

"Did you kiss?!"

"No!" you grumble, crossing your arms over your chest. "I just mentioned Her Highness to him, and he backed away from me when I did. It was right then when I realized just how inappropriately close I had been-" you pause, thinking back to it. "...I wanna die thinking about it."

The two girls in front of you exchange a look with each other, and suddenly, you feel incredibly left out. Is there something they know that you don't? They continue to look at each other for a few more seconds, and every hair on your arms is tingling with suspicion. There _must_ be something they're not telling you, but judging by the reluctant expressions on their faces, you decide not to push it.

"Haha, you're funny," Yukie comments, trying to smile. "Well, did anything else happen?"

You hesitate. "He said I would be a good mother-"

"What?!" Kaori gapes at you. "Wow, I had no idea he was so blunt! I mean, he hardly even speaks to anyone except the other knights." She rests her index finger on her chin, and her eyes close as she thinks. "Maybe that's a good thing? It could mean he thinks of you as a potential mother for his children..."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" you hiss, looking away. His children...? Your cheeks redden at the thought. "We're too young to even think about having _chil_... _children_."

Yukie looks smug as she mercilessly drops a few towels in your arms. "Perfect timing. Why don't you deliver these to him right now while we finish folding the rest of them? As long as you talk to him more and more everyday, there's no way he _won't_ fall for someone as sweet as you."

"...How kind of you to say," you say dryly, glancing down at the still warm towels in your hands.

Even Kaori is pushing you out the door with a soft smile on her face. "Don't come back until you've had a conversation with him!" she demands as Yukie snickers in the background.

Promptly, the two shut the door of the laundry room, and when you twist the knob, you realize they've gone as far to lock the damn door. With a slight frown on your face, you're faced with no other choice but to deliver the towels to the knight. It's a task you're dreading to perform, and your steps towards his room feel heavy and sluggish.

How in the Goddess' name are you going to be able to face him after that awkward bout last night? You'll have to keep it short and to the point before either of you can acknowledge things. If he were to say anything, you know you'd end up just melting into a puddle of embarrassment, so your current plan is to just drop off the towels and bolt out of there.

Sounds fair enough, you suppose.

When you finally arrive at the familiar door, your hand raps onto the dark wood. "It's (Name), Akaashi," you greet. "...-san... I'm here with some towels for you."

Way to chicken out. It's just his _name_ , and he even told you to drop the honorifics. But you still can't bring yourself to drop it after that horrifying scene that continues to replay itself every fleeting moment of the day.

The doorknob fumbles in it's place before the door is swiftly pulled open to reveal his curious gaze. "Oh, come in," he insists, making way for you. As per usual, he's donned in comfortable clothing- usually signifying that he must have bathed after training today.

"Where should I put these, Akaashi-san?" you ask as politely as you can whilst avoiding his prodding eyes.

"I recall telling you to drop the '-san' last night," he mentions before resting a hand on your back as he pulls the door to the bathroom. "There's a closet in here."

His hand is like a harsh burn of alcohol that you desperately wish you had with you right now. Curtly, you move forward so it falls from your form, and you open the sliding door to place the towels on the middle shelf. Once they've settled in place, you glide past him to make your way back into the knight's hall.

"How was your day?" he asks before your hand can touch the doorknob.

You hesitate as your heart leaps into your throat. "It was fine... Did you end up healing your wounds?"

His gaze is hot on your back. "I did; the one on my arm might scar a bit if I'm not careful. I've been meaning to talk to you-"

"I should hurry and help the other maids; we always have laundry to do. It's almost time for dinner as well," you interrupt as panic wells inside you. He's been meaning to talk to you? About _what_? You don't want to know, and you sure as hell don't plan on finding out, especially if he plans on bringing up that encounter.

"Would you like to have dinner together?" he suggests, moving so that he stands next to you.

"I have a lot of chores left to do, so I may just eat at a later time," you lie, avoiding his gaze once more. You're so nervous that your words are starting to falter, and you need to get out of there now. "I'll see you again tomorrow with some linens."

Before he can object, you slide past him and out the door and shut it before he can ask more questions. When you're a few meters away from the door, you press your palm to your chest, thanking the Goddess for letting you escape his inquiries and scrutinizing gaze just in time. All you have to do is rinse and repeat until he forgets about the awkward session completely.

This happens a few more times over the next week:

"You're here? If you have some spare time, I'd like it if we could-"

"I'm sorry, Akaashi-san. I promised I'd finish up the cleaning by noon today, so if you'll excuse me for today."

Or maybe it would be:

"I wanted to ask if you-"

"Akaashi-san, don't you have a meeting with the knights in a bit? I'm sure your question can wait after the meeting. You don't want to keep them waiting, after all."

Regardless of the day, you make sure to escape his room before he can propose another invitation to dinner or lunch or even midday tea. After every encounter with him, your two new friends continue to hound you for information, but you just simply tell them that all you had done was complete your chores for him, whether it was dropping off linens or providing medicine for his sore muscles after training.

Honestly, you feel a little bad after seeing his confused expression after every day, but your guilt is only a small price to pay if you can sweep the stiff bout from his mind. A small part of you feels proud for having avoided him for this long, but you know you can't avoid him forever.

Hence why you've been slaving in the kitchen all day to make him an apology cake for "being so busy" over the last week. Surely he must have forgotten about the incident by now, so there would be no reason to escape from him any longer. It's been over seven days, after all.

It's the most classic of all Kiagrean apologies: food, and who could deny your delicious roll cake?


	4. DUSK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies ensue, and he's the very gift he has given you

A cup of flour, a tablespoon of regret, half a cup of apologies, a third a cup of sugar, and just a pinch of fear.

In your case, it feels like more than just a pinch of fear; in fact, your hands shake with worry and nervousness as you bring out your cake from the fridge. It had set beautifully, and all that's left to do is place the strawberries and whipped cream onto the cake before you present Akaashi with your gift. You hope he's not too full from dinner.

Still, you swallow your anxiety and your pride, which both feel like globs of unchewed food, as you trace swirls of fresh cream over the top of the cake and place half cut strawberries in a line on top of the sweet cream, hoping it looks pretty enough for him to accept. In all honestly, you can't exactly remember how you had learned this recipe.

Even though the Kiagrean people are notorious for battling and brawling, most women in the country had been adept at cooking and baking. It's a shame your mother had passed away before she could have taught you any recipes, but you vaguely remember stopping by cute bakeries on your way home every day. The cake in front of you pales in comparison to the memories you have of the expertise of the bakers, but you suppose it looks quite impressive and dare you say, delicious.

"Yum! Can I try a slice?"

Squeaking in surprise, your head whips around to see a grinning knight with wild, dual-toned hair. "Um...?"

His eyes widen ever so slightly, considering they're already as wide as dinner plates. "Oh! I know you! You're Akaashi's maid, aren't'cha?" he claims, his grin not even faltering once. "Come to think of it... I think he's been looking for you all day! Maybe you should go see if he needs anything? He looked pretty worried." He brings his hand to his chin as he thinks hard, eyes closing as he ponders.

"He has?" you ask in surprise.

Akaashi has been asking around for you? You hadn't realized since you had finished all your chores early in the morning to cook in the kitchen. Surely, he can't be in any trouble, right? Worry gnaws at you, but you do your best to brush off the sensation. If he's in trouble, you'll find out for yourself when you see him in the next few minutes anyways.

"Oh, yeah! He's been asking everyone for hours now! You should check it out when you're done!" he suggests, picking off one of the spare strawberries from the plate next to the cake. "Can I still have some?"

You argue with the knight, who you now know to be as Bokuto, as he begs you for a slice. Even after telling him the cake is for Akaashi, he refuses to relent, pouting until you give him more than a crumb. After twenty whole minutes before coming to an agreement, you finally cut off the ends of the cake to make the ends look cleaner, and Bokuto receives the scraps happily.

"He should be in his room. We just got back from training and dinner," he muffles through a mouthful of sponge cake.

"I'm sure," you say, unimpressed, as you take up some places and utensils along with the cake, which is now nicely wrapped in a simple, lavender box.

As per usual, the walk to the retainer's door never fails to stun you; it's like you could never grow tired of the clean floors, the luxurious paintings that grace the grand walls, and the delicate details of every inch of the palace. It's hard to believe it's the same castle that had experienced the brutality of war, but you suppose a royal family could afford to have the palace shaped up even during the main bouts of fighting. There's no doubt that the country's architects must have put in great effort in reviving what had been touched in the first siege.

You knock once when you've made it to his door. "Akaashi-san? It's me. Bokuto-san said you were looking for me. If it's okay, I'd like to talk..."

It feels like you've been coming to Akaashi's door more often than not, but as his maid, you guess there's nothing more for you to do besides come to him. It's not like he particularly has as much free time as you do, but you often wonder what takes up his time in his schedule.

The door opens almost immediately. "Yes, come in," Akaashi says, inviting you in easily. "More linens today?"

"Oh, no, actually..." you trail off awkwardly. "Um, I just want to apologize."

He looks surprised. "Oh?"

You present the bundle to him, making sure to balance the plates and utensils on top of the cake box. Still stunned, Akaashi takes the box from you, but he's much more graceful and skillful in handling the precarious situation of the utensils sitting on top of the box. Without saying a word, he sets your gift down on a tea table before pulling you towards his windowsill. 

"It's evening already," you note. "If you're trying to show me the sunset, it won't do-"

"It seems we've had the same idea," he says warmly, picking up a delicate and opalescent vase and placing it in your hands.

It's surprisingly heavy. Inside the vase is a bouquet of navy flowers, so deep and rich. The velvety indigo petals look as if they're sewn together with a liquid gold thread serving as the disc floret. Even in the dimness of the evening, the flowers glow with a mysterious quality that makes you feel like you've lost your footing.

"The... same idea? These are for me, you mean?"

"I wanted to apologize," he says genuinely when you look back into his eyes, which suddenly resemble the color of the petals. "I think I've been too forceful around you, and I may have overstepped some boundaries... If I've made you uncomfortable in any way, then I have to apologize for that."

These magnificently dark-blue flowers are for _you_. It brings a warmth to your chest that's hard to suppress, so you can't help the small giggles that erupt from you when you look down at the tasteful bouquet. As a maid, you've never gotten flowers before, and this would be the first bouquet you've ever received. Even though you feel bad that he's spent money on you, considering flowers can't be cheap in a wet, dreary land like Varhys, your heart leaps to your throat when you smell the light fragrance coming from the flowers.

You clutch the vase to your chest, careful not to spill any water or crush the flowers. "They're gorgeous, Akaashi-san," you murmur, smiling up at him. "If I have to be honest, I want to apologize for the same. Well, and a little more, if I have to be honest. I made you a cake, but thinking about it now, I don't even know if you like strawberries on your cake..."

"I'll like whatever you make," he says simply.

"I'm sorry for that one night; I think I overstepped some boundaries as well," you admit. "And sorry for avoiding you for the past week. I just got too nervous to see you since I was worried you were uncomfortable or upset."

He sits you down in a chair in front of the tea table. "Don't do it again," he mumbles, sitting down right next to you. "If you have to know, I wasn't uncomfortable... that night, I mean."

Your cheeks burn as hot as the fire you had used to bake the cake. "I see..." you bite your lip, placing the vase on the tea table.

"They're twilight daisies," he mentions, looking awfully bashful all of a sudden. "I've heard they're native to Varhys, but it's one of the first times I've seen these... It's lucky I found them at the florist's today."

You tilt your head, gazing back at them. "Lucky? Why is that?"

"Apparently they only bloom at the foot of mountains at night, and we only have one major mountain in this kingdom," states Akaashi, who focuses on the box in front of the two of you. "May I try some?"

Immediately, you take the plates and utensils off the box. "Yes, please do!"

You have to bite your lip to keep yourself from smiling too obviously in front of him. It's sweet of him to put in this much effort just to apologize to you with a bouquet of flowers, especially with flowers of this high quality and rarity. Kaori and Yukie would surely have a blast and try to pry information out of you the moment you tell them. Even now, you can practically hear their excited squeals and feel the excessive prodding of their hands.

When you open the box, you relish in his impressed look, and you take the roll cake out of its container. Carefully, you cut a medium-sized slice for him and place it on a plate for him. The cake sits, fluffy and appetizing, on the plate, and even you can't help but feel proud of your endeavor. The cake itself swirls and dances around sweet cream tantalizingly that you just _have_ to take a slice for yourself.

"Hungry, are we?" he notes, and you pout.

"I made it, so I'm entitled to just a small piece," you say, ignoring the way he smiles endearingly at you.

"What made you choose a cake?" he asks curiously after his first bite. "It's delicious, by the way. I don't think the castle staff could make one as good as this."

Pleasure sits on top of your shoulders upon hearing this. "I'll make more when you finish. Most apologies in Kiagre deal with food, actually... If you haven't noticed, most of us are very prideful, whether if it deals with battles or apologies. That said, too many people are too prideful to apologize with words, so it's almost become tradition for people to apologize with food. In Varhys, I've noticed gifts are often exchanged, but most common folk don't have the luxury of having too much gold for presents."

He studies you closely, fork sitting in between his lips. "But you don't seem like the average Kiagrean. You cast your pride away when it comes to apologies, and you hardly seem interested in fighting."

"I didn't have the time to think about frivolous things like that growing up," you mutter with a hauntingly melancholic smile.

Akaashi doesn't say anything, for a moment, you wonder if you had been too harsh in saying that. "It's just the way I grew up," you try to clarify yourself. "I grew up in abnormal circumstances, I guess. Say, Akaashi-san, what made you choose flowers? I told you about the cake, so now it's my turn."

"If you drop the '-san' then I'll tell you why," he says, finishing off the rest of his cake. "That was delicious, thank you," he adds, placing his fork onto the plate so as to not dirty the table.

You don't know whether to smile or to scowl. On one hand, you have called him without the chains of honorifics before, but on the other hand, you're still of a lesser status than he is. A lowly maid calling the princess' retainer his name without any regards to shame or honor? Your coworkers would surely spread rumors about you, calling you a fox of some sort. Still, it's not like you're mere strangers, and his company has been pleasant...

"You drive a hard bargain, Akaashi," you finally say after some time.

Then, an uncharacteristically wide grin graces his face, and your heart feels like it could burst from your fragile rib cage. With even a short glance down to his lips, your ability to breathe has forgotten you, but his smile alone could sustain you of any oxygen with how refreshing and pure it is.

"I was speaking to Her Highness during my daily guarding, and she suggested I offer you flowers since it's a popular way to apologize in the kingdom," he admits, the ghost of his smile still lingering on his lips. It haunts you with ease. "I had been meaning to get you sunflowers or lilies, but the florist showed me these twilight daisies instead. I couldn't resist."

"They are beautiful," you agree.

He leans back in his chair. "Did you know they're supposedly poisonous?"

Your jaw drops. "Akaashi, you're trying to poison me?"

"Goddess, no," he reassures you, laughing quietly. "They're only poisonous if you eat them. A single drop of its nectar will make you ill. Just having them around won't do you any harm, unless if you have any secret pets scampering around the palace."

You laugh with him.

Poisonous flowers? You can't help but think that they resemble him in that moment. A strong, handsome knight like him with the ability to inflict harm. He'd never outright hurt anyone, but even looking at the raw muscle underneath the thin cotton of his shirt tells you that he has the ability to command and use his own strength for the kingdom.

In a sense, he has almost made you ill, too. With the way his smile makes you woozy, it's hard to believe that you haven't fallen ill or nauseous. It feels like even an ounce of his attention could spiral you into some kind of addictive madness, but you know better than to tell him.

His handsome face glows with serenity in the warm candlelight, and you have to excuse yourself from his room before your heart stops completely.

"You should come by again just to speak with me. It's quite nice," he suggests calmly, and you find yourself agreeing with him.

By the time you arrive back in your room with that iridescent vase in your hands, Kaori and Yukie are plopping themselves onto your bed and demanding answers from you.


	5. HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some walls are meant to be broken

The twilight daisies gleam during the night, and the next day, you find yourself gushing to Akaashi about this.

"They're like sapphires!" you exclaim when you've finished setting down a fresh set of towels on his bathroom racks. "When I turn off all the lights, it's like I'm seeing magic! Did you know this when you bought this?"

He smiles warmly at you as he stretches his shoulders. "I did not, but I'm pleased to know."

"My sister would have loved to see them," you say wistfully, polishing the mirror diligently. "She always liked shiny or glowy things. Her spirit animal would be a crow or some other bird with all the things she collected."

"Your sister? I don't think you've talked about her before."

"I don't like to," you admit, biting the inside of your cheek.

Don't cry. Don't. Cry.

"Where is she now? I would have assumed that any family would have followed you back to the castle."

Just like that, the claws of grief greet you again like it had years ago. It has been so long since you've thought about her, that it catches you off guard. It's a sensation so powerful and familiar that it nearly sends you to your knees, but your hardened experience keeps you on firmly planted on the ground. The steady wiping of the mirror has stopped completely, and the rag feels awfully heavy in your hands.

You're vaguely aware of the knight calling your name.

With hair just a shade lighter than yours, vibrant eyes she had inherited from your mother, and a smile that could end all floods, your sister had meant the absolute world to you. Of course, you missed your mother, but there was nothing like the bond you had with the young girl who eagerly awaited every meal you made for her. The memories of her pestering you to bake her cookies are still fresh in your mind, and how nostalgic it is to remember her again.

"Are you alright?" Akaashi's voice breaks you free from the chains of your past.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the past," you admit, readjusting the rag in your hands. "No... She's still in Kiagre- er, what's left of Kiagre..."

He studies your sullen expression. "Is she alright?"

"She's..." your voice trails off. "Her grave is next to our old childhood home. She was ill."

Mindlessly, you do your best to rid yourself of her memory for the time being and return to wiping away the water speckles on the mirror. It would do you no good to continue to grieve over her; after all, she'd want you to remember her in happiness. Without her, you had no reason to continue to work as a maid, but the tasks had kept her off your mind. Now each folding of bed-sheets feels a tribute to her, and you want to uphold her memory by working hard.

His hand rests on yours, inhibiting you from your task. "Don't force yourself to work if the memories hurt you too much."

Your lower lip quivers. "Akaashi, please. If I stop working, I might cry."

"It's alright if you do." He gently turns you around so that you face him. "If you need to cry, you should know better than to hold back."

His steel-blue eyes prod at you with genuine concern, and that's all it takes for your eyes to well up with salty, fat tears. As you struggle to make eye contact with the handsome knight, streams of sorrow traverse down your cheeks, and the poignant swelling of grief bubbles in your chest.

"I lost everything," you rasp out longingly. "First our parents, and then her medicine stopped working and got too expensive. I started working for the old king to get extra money, but with the inflation a few years ago... I-I... lost her."

"I understand."

Immediately, he pulls you to his chest, one hand guiding the back of your head as the other finds itself on the small of your back. He's warm- so warm that you can't help but bury your face into his chest as you sob. You cry, you cry, and you cry as he murmurs soothing whispers in your ear, promising you that all will be okay.

You don't know how long you've cried for. When your sobs finally dwindle down into soft sniffles, you focus your hearing on the gentle thumping of his steady heartbeat, briefly wondering what it would be like to wake up to that sound. It's an embarrassing thought, and you hope to never admit it out loud to it.

"I'm so sorry," you croak out apologetically, lifting yourself from his chest and pushing yourself away from him. "I try not to think about her too often because it always results like this..."

You feel cold at the absence of his touch, but it's not proper. It's not right. You're just his maid.

Realization dawns on him. "Is she the reason why you overwork yourself?" he murmurs, wiping away the last of your tears with the pad of his thumb. 

"You knew?" you ask, bewildered.

"It's hard not noticing you always working on something in this castle," he reasons gently. "Do you feel like you'll end up thinking about her if you don't busy yourself?"

Hesitantly, you nod, conceding. "It always happens," you confess sadly. "I-I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have- it's not proper at all-"

"Would you like to visit her grave?" Akaashi's suggestion is sudden, and it makes your heart skip a beat.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure it's been quite some time since you've been to her grave, and you've been working endlessly since you came to Varhys," says the level-headed knight coolly. "I'm sure the princess would be more than willing to give you permission since you've continuously insisted on working on your days off. I could accompany you to ensure your safety, if that's what worries you. You deserve some closure and rest."

You look at him like he's grown two heads. "You're the princess' retainer. Are you even allowed to leave her side?"

He raises a single eyebrow. "I've done it before. I am her retainer, but I'm allowed certain leave as well. You act as if only one knight watches over her at all times. I'm sure she'll be alright with it, and if she isn't, I can ask Bokuto-san to watch over her in my stead," he points out whilst looking at you expectantly.

You feel hesitant. The sound of visiting your sister again and sharing those beautiful flowers with her makes you feel giddy, but you've always been so meticulous with your duty. You can't help but feel as though you're pulling him away from his duty as well. Should you go...?

"Oh, Akaashi... I don't know..."

"I'll come with you," he promises so sincerely that it makes your heart ache, his cobalt eyes shining with protection. "You won't have to worry about anything."

He's so compelling that you find yourself agreeing almost immediately. How could you refuse when he looks at you with those eyes and that smile of his? It's hard to believe he had been so stone-faced when the two of you had just barely met. You can hardly remember the former ice of his eyes when now he looks at you with such earnest expressions.

You just can't say no to him.

You're lucky to have met him and been taken up as his maid.

Before you know it, the two of you are riding the castle horses towards your former kingdom. The sun is hot on your cheeks, and your shoulders feel heavy despite the humble bag of belongings strapped along your back. You feel sorry for the poor horse underneath you, and your aching thighs groan whenever you adjust your position. It had been a while since you've last ridden a horse.

As you had expected, steadfast Akaashi tirelessly scans the open area for any enemies or monsters, and it only takes you a split second to appreciate what he's doing for you.

For _you_.

You feel like you're a young girl with her first crush all of a sudden, and you briefly wonder if he's ever thought of you as a woman- just for the sake of curiosity. Someone like you could never delve into a romantic relationship with him, a royal retainer... but you'll admit it is a little nice to daydream about. For now, your silent admiration would have to do, and you force your foolish heart to remain calm at every soft smile he gives you.

"I think I see the castle town up ahead," you remark, noticing that your horse's pace has start to slowed. "Thank the Goddess."

"Shall we take a rest?" he suggests, glancing at you. "It looks like our horses are getting quite tired from the journey, and there's a stable where we can take them for the rest of the day and tonight."

You're quick to agree, and the two of you proceed to drop your horses at the stable run by a sweet, elderly couple. Though you protest when Akaashi quickly pays the fee, your grumpiness is soon forgotten when the two of you come across a familiar fudge shop you had frequented when you had been younger. Even from the outside, the nostalgic fragrance of milky chocolate tickles your nostrils, and you hurriedly pull him inside the parlor.

It hasn't changed from the last time you had visited. Though the shopkeeper takes a few moments to recognize you, his daughter, Kiyoko, nonchalantly stacks an extra block of fudge when you mention you're here to visit your sister's grave. You've always liked the two, and you bid them farewell with a light heart.

"Since you paid for the horses' stay in the capital," you say, presenting a large chunk of decadent fudge to him. "Try it. It's delicious, I promise."

His right eyebrow quirks up at your offer before taking the chunk. "Alright, if you insist. Are you ready to visit her?"

You pause, the parchment paper wrapped in the fudge crinkling in your hands as you swallow harshly. Are you ready? A part of you doesn't know for sure. In fact, it seems surreal being back in your hometown after so long- like you're dreaming and you'll wake up to the sound of the other castle staff bustling around the castle.

"I can't say I am," you finally admit after a few seconds of debating with yourself. It's the most honest answer you can give Akaashi and the most honest answer you can give to yourself.

"We have all day tomorrow if you aren't ready yet," he reminds you gently.

When you say nothing, the knight swiftly walks in front of you like he's a lithe dancer and taps your forehead, catching your attention. In the setting sun, he looks angelic, and he takes your breath away with that soft smile of his.

"You know... I'd love for you to show me around the city tonight. Is it strange to say that I want to see how you grew up?" he asks, tilting his head as he gives you a wider smile.

"Only a little," you tease, taking a bite from a piece of your fudge.

"You think so?" his words are muffled by his own treat. "I wonder how different our childhoods could have been. We don't have many fudge shops in the capital since it's so hard to grow sugar there."

"Well, with the dissolution of Kiagre, at least there won't be any import taxes for our sugar," you point out. "Maybe the next few generations will see a spike in all these candy shops."

He laughs so softly that you could have missed it. "I'll be sure to spoil my children should more candy shops arise in the capital. Ah, but I have no doubt you would as well."

"Me?" you ask, scoffing. "What's makes you say that?"

"Hm, well you did apologize with a cake, and I'm sure you've baked plenty of sweets in the past if you had to feed your sister. Then again... perhaps not. You'd make a doting mother, after all. Maybe you'd scold them for eating too much candy," he reasons, partially with himself.

You resist the urge to roll your eyes, but the corners of your lips quirk up. "This topic again?"

"I stand by my beliefs."

"I think if you keep this up, I may just abandon you here."

"You said you'd show me around," Akaashi protests, raising an eyebrow as he finishes off the last of his fudge piece.

You snort. "I did no such thing. You merely said you wanted to be shown around!"

"Will you?"

For the second time that day, you just can't say no to him.

The moment you agree is the very moment you revert back to being a child with her first bundle of allowance. Excitedly, you pull him towards a shabby restaurant. Though he gives you an unimpressed and puzzled look upon reaching the tattered ivory door, the confused expression is wiped cleanly off his face when he smells the mix of aromatic spices that could captivate even the most headstrong of dieters.

"It's my favorite," you mention, grinning after you order for the both of you. "You have to try this! It's called kalin, and it's the best rice dish I've ever had. Nothing in Varhys, or even Kiagre, can compare to how this place makes it!"

"It smells divine," he notes, observing the rich collection of paintings and banners strewn across the walls.

When your order finally arrives at the table, you're quick to offer him some of your kalin, which is piping hot and shimmering with herbs and spices- just how you like it. It doesn't even take you ten seconds of convincing him, and he's piling a spoonful of rice drizzled with the most delicious sweet and sour sauce into his mouth.

The way his face morphs into an expression of awe makes your heart flip in your chest. "Oh my Goddess," he mumbles, wiping away a stray grain of rice on his face.

You grin. "Right?"

It's right then and there that you decide how he feels like home.

Even as the two of you rent separate rooms in a nearby inn after dinner and even as you practically spend the last of your gold on your room, nothing could wipe away the large smile on your face as you fall into a slumber that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is more or less a spin-off to one of my other fics: Seven Gold, though you don't need to read it to understand this! this fic is essentially just set in the same world and explores the plot/world building. it technically takes place right after the final chapter of Seven Gold, but if you're new, i'll do my best to write this fic so that you understand everything! 
> 
> i feel kinda bad about that fic so i decided to write something for everyone featured in that book, and i guess you've stumbled upon akaashi's book:)
> 
> to clarify for new readers: you were a maid for King Setsuo of Kiagre, who had declared war on the kingdom of Varhys. In a series of events, the princess of Varhys (the reader for Seven Gold) escapes the initial siege and eventually kills Setsuo when he suggests getting married to end the war. Akaashi Keiji is her retainer.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
